Elephant
Species There are two species of Elephants: Asian Elephants, African Elephants; and two of Mammoths: Woolly Mammoth and Songhua River Mammoth. The Mammoths only spawn in the Tundra biomes and the elephants spawn in the desert, plains or forest. Asian_Elephant_-_L.png|The Asian Elephant. African_Elephant_-_L.png|The African Elephant. Woolly_Mammoth_-_L.png|The Woolly Mammoth. Songhua_River_Mammoth_-_L.png|The Songhua River Mammoth. Taming Elephants and Mammoths can be tamed by feeding the calves ten Sugar Lumps or five Cakes, but this will only work when they are Calves. Once you have fed the baby Elephant/Mammoth the food, the naming screen will appear. If you wish to rename your Elephant/Mammoth, you can right-click on it with a Book or Medallion. Tamed Elephants can be led around on a Lead, and healed by feeding them Bread, Hay Stacks, Baked Potatoes Or Regular Potatoes. Be careful with how you keep your Elephant or Mammoth. Hostile Mobs will attack a tamed Elephant/Mammoth, although even the calves will fight back. You should probably have high walls and a roof to keep out scorpions. After about 2-7 minecraft days your elephant/mammoth will be fully grown and will be able to use equipment. Elephant/Mammoth Gear Elephant Harness An Elephant Harness can be placed on tamed, adult Elephants/Mammoths in order to make them rideable and to be able to add extra items to the Elephant/Mammoth. It is created using Hide, Wool and Iron, but is only accessible for 1 player.fakjeeeee péló buti angolok If a player 'sneaks' near their Elephant/Mammoth ('shift key' by default), it will sit for a short time, allowing the player to sit in the Harness by right-clicking on it. To dismount an Elephant/Mammoth, press the shift key once more. Note, you cannot add any of these to calves. Elephant Garment An Elephant Garment is a decorative item that can only be applied to tamed, adult Asian Elephants. In order to apply the Garment, you first need to give the Elephant an Elephant Harness. Elephant Howdah An Elephant Howdah is a kind of throne that can only be applied to a tamed, adult Asian Elephant. It is a purely decorative item. A Howdah can only be applied once an Elephant Harness and an Elephant Garment have been applied. Chest Set Chest Sets can be applied to tamed adult Elephants and Mammoths in order to give them their own inventory, much like Horses, Mules, Wyverns and Ostriches. Two Chest Sets can be applied to each Elephant. Chest Sets can only be applied once an Elephant Harness has been given to the Elephant/Mammoth. Once applied, a Key will appear in the player's inventory. Woolly Mammoths can carry two extra regular chests. Tusks hghTusks are reinforcement for the Elephant/Mammoth. When wearing Tusks, Elephants and Mammoths are able to break blocks that are in their path. There are three different kinds of Tusks: The Wooden Tusks, the Iron Tusks, and the Diamond Tusks. Tusks are applied by left-clicking on tamed adult Elephant/Mammoth with the Tusks in hand, and can be taken away by left-clicking on the Elephant/Mammoth with a Pickaxe. Mammoths can carry a second player. In order to have a passenger, you need to first make the Mammoth sit by pressing the sneak key ('shift' by default), then the second player 'sneaks' close to the Mammoth and left-clicks on it to climb aboard. Gallery Howdah.jpg|An Asian Elephant wearing an Elephant Garment and an Elephant Howdah. Elephant_Tusks.jpg|An Elephant wearing Iron Tusks. 2013-07-05_23.06.10.png|A elephant wearing diamond tusks. 2013-09-20_18.12.29.png|A Woolly Mammoth in its natural habitat. 2013-10-22 15.17.59.png|A Songhua River Mammoth wearing a Mammoth platform. 2014-05-27_10.28.17.png|An Elephant wearing an Elephant Garment and Howdah along with some Diamond Tusks. 2014-07-25_21.33.25.png|Herd of Wooly Mammoths in captivity 2014-07-25_21.33.32.png|Songhua River Mammoths in captivity Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Mammals Category:Mobs